This invention relates to solid state relays and, in particular, to encapsulated solid state relays in which the internal components of the relays are embedded in suitable plastic materials.
If one or more of the embedded components overheats due to being supplied with a current larger than that for which it is intended, adequate heat dissipation may not take place and the component may be destroyed and/or a fire may result.